Rise of the Night Sky
by DetectiveFox
Summary: This is a What If? type story. What if, certain events that occur had caused Harry to gain the infamous Book of Darkness? What if this boy that was to become the new Master of not only its guardians, the Wolkenritter, but the new Master the Night Sky? Rewritten Version.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or the worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

**Rating:** T for safety, as for minor swearing and blood.

**Summary:** A What If? Story. What if certain events had caused Harry to gain the infamous Book of Darkness? What if he was to become the new Master of not only its guardians, the Wolkenritter, but the new Master the Night Sky? Rewritten Version.

Happy New Year, or close enough, readers of fanfiction. Here is the rewritten and polished version of my first story, Rise of the Night Sky. I hope that you all enjoy reading through it.

For those of you who are wondering what changes have been made, please look at the '_Final Author Note_' in the original version for this story. It will have listed the changes that have been made and what is staying the same.

Without further ado, here is Chapter One.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

><p>'<em>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…<em>'

An old man sat quietly behind his work desk as he stopped for a second to think. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, he also had many other titles that aren't important at the moment.

He was looking at the orb in the palm of his hand.

"Severus only heard up to the seventh month dies, which he reported to Tom." he muttered before looking at the orb again and played the rest of the prophecy.

'…_two are closely born…one shall be look upon as a saviour…while the other will be…he shall gain…_'

This was when the orb died out, it frustrated the old man to no end, as that last part was not clear and was cutting bits out. What is the power he shall gain? Was it something that was good, or was it something that was bad?

He had looked through all of the books in his collection and couldn't find anything on the thing. But then thinking back to what had occurred earlier tonight, or rather the previous night as it was now five o'clock in the morning.

The previous night on the 31st October 1981, Halloween Night. The last of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter's were betrayed to Voldemort, a man who marked them for extinction.

They were at the Potter's summer home in Godric's Hallow, hiding under the Fidelius Charm. That night, their Secret Keeper had betrayed them out and Voldemort's presence descended on the cottage.

James Potter was at the order meeting on that night, though many had taken note that Sirius and Peter were both absent.

The meeting went along fine, like all others before it. Then James informed them that he would be heading leaving early to check on his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans, and one-year-old son, Harry Potter. As well as a boy called Neville Longbottom, who Lily was also looking after.

This request had come from Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were both at the order meeting, with the aid of old Potter and Longbottom Alliance that has stood nearly seven hundred years. Frank informed James that he would stop by early the following morning to pick Neville up.

James has simply agreed. That was the last thing he said to them before he disappeared through the green flames, heading back to the Potter's Cottage.

No later than five minutes of Potter's departure, the warning bells went off indicating that the Fidelius Charm protecting the cottage in Godric's Hallow has been torn down. This was impossible to do unless done from the inside.

Everyone sprang from their seats in a hurry. Dumbledore was able to move the fastest with the help of his Phoenix who flamed him right over there.

He came across the horrid sight of the destroyed cottage. He could feel the wards that had been thrown up that cuts off the floo, apparition, and portkeys, leaving it impossible for one to escape unless they do it my Muggle means.

Just through the shattered front door, on the ground with a wand in hand, was the body of James Potter. The body had been sliced right across the waist across, leaving the body split in two different directions.

Once the old headmaster had moved the two parts of a man's body together and placed a cloth over the top of him, he had made his way up the staircase, coming across the nursery…

Lily was laying there, the life in her eyes were gone.

Simply looking at the scene and it was clear what had happened. The Dark Lord reduced the door to nothing but splinters and entered, she must have pleaded for the lives but Voldemort wouldn't have it and stuck her down…

But what happened next?

Looking at the robes at his feet, the headmaster recognized them of Voldemort's, but that is impossible. Before Albus had a chance to check on the children, whom to his shock and joy were still alive but had a mass of excess magic on them, the rest of the order arrived.

Everything had gone downhill from there as it hadn't taken them long to track Sirius Black. Or rather it wasn't them who found Black, but a set of Auror's who found him in front of a blown up street. He was laughing madly, covered in blood and different parts of people or burned bodies.

The aurors took Black away…

With the sudden announcement of Voldemort's death reaching everyone's ears, they all demanded to know which boy had done the deed.

Because of the demands, the healer on sight had to rush through the procedure. Not handling it very properly. So all they now knew, from the aftermath, was Neville had an LV-like symbol on the left side of his neck.

Upon checking it in a rush, the healer was shocked to discover that the mark was coated in negative magic, that which was closely similar to the Killing Curse.

Harry, on the other hand, had a lightning scar to the right side of his forehead. Again, rushing through the spell, caused the healer to believe it was simple backlash of magic.

When informed, the British wizarding world was all cheering over the fact that Neville Longbottom, the heir of the Most Noble House of Longbottom, had somehow rebound the killing curse at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and was their saviour.

He would from that day forward be known as the Boy-Who-Lived as he had rebounded the killing curse while protecting the Potter heir.

This caused the headmaster to become anxious, as the rushing with the medical spells seemed to have created more and more problems.

This is because the same healer had to check them for any lasting magical damage. The results for Harry were surprising, it mention nothing of the '_backlashed_' scar but his core had seem to have decreased in size to the point that you would believe he was a squib.

Thankfully, Alice or Frank didn't care. James and Lily were close friends of there, plus with Alice being the boy's godmother, they easily agreed to take the boy into the home to raise, whether he was a squib or not.

However, when the matron of the family, Augusta Longbottom, saw the report, she never read the little details and believed the boy to be a powerless squib. A disgrace on the Potter name, and one that could have the now shining House of Longbottom under mockery.

Albus hopes that the old woman wouldn't do anything too reckless or rash towards the boy. The headmaster was ashamed to admit that it was one of those main reactions that caused Tom to turn.

As for Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, things weren't looking too bright. Mainly because everyone in the Wizarding World believed he was the Secret Keeper to the Potter Cottage.

Millicent Bagnold, the current Minister for Magic, along with Bartemius Crouch Sr., the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There was also other members of the jury, most of whom were Death Eaters that had brought their way out of their trials by pleading with the Imperius Curse.

They had sentenced Sirius Black straight off to Azkaban for the betrayal of the Potters, along with the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles.

In doing so, they had broken their own laws and shipped him out before the hour was passed.

This was without even holding a trial where the current Lord Black should have been put on trial under Veritaserum. The most powerful truth serum to date, while an Unspeakable tore down his Occlumency so the one being charged couldn't fight the potion.

However, they wanted to be in the good graces of the Boy-Who-Lived later down the line and ignored it.

In the years come, Albus would try and get the young Lord Black a proper trial, but the Death Eaters had quickly built up the ranks in the Ministry. Causing them to block the man at every corner, despite the fact he was the Chief Warlock.

So here he was now, leaning back into his chair was he locked the orb away in his desk. The headmaster was scared that history would repeat itself. As looking back, he was, in words, scared of the Tom Riddle over the fact he could speak to snakes.

It was because of that fear that Tom was treated differently from the professor who watched his every move, causing him to become the man the Wizarding War fears, Lord Voldemort.

He was scared the Augusta would do something reckless. The old battle-axe was too damn prideful, while she didn't curse the Muggle-born, she still did believe that pureblood were more superior. With the young boy being marked as a squib…

He would not make that mistake again! Everyone has the right to live their life, how they would wish to live it. It may take a while, but should Augusta try something, Albus would hope that he would have found a backup home to send Harry.

The problem was, Augusta made her move in only less than a year since that October night.

While it may have only been nine months, a lot has changed in that time.

The first being the will of James and Lily Potter was under lock and key at Gringotts, it would be officially unlocked once the young Potter heir sat his O.W.L's in his fifth year.

Next was the primary one. This being the fact that with their son being known as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Most Noble House of Longbottom had finally joined six other houses as it gained the rank of Ancient. But as said, this was mainly due to Neville's fame.

But it wasn't easy for the family. There were those pureblood lords who would insult them for looking after a squib, and while he might be the sole heir of an ancient and most noble house, he was still seen as a squib. A dark mark on their society.

Frank and Alice just ignored it, they continued to look after the two boys equally. Sharing the love between the two of them, hoping they would both grow up into strong and powerful man, the kind that would support one another with aid of their family alliance.

The months passed. The power that was being gained through that fact her grandson was the Boy-Who-Lived, had caused Augusta's mind to change slightly. The only problem was the comments and rumours due to the squib.

While Alice and Frank could ignored it, Augusta couldn't.

Every comment and rumour sent at the family because of the squib being present in their manor. She had tried to talk this through to her son, but to her horror, her own son shouted at her that he would never abandon the boy over something so little.

Consulting with her cousin Algie, they knew something had to be done. They tried one last time, but the resorts ended in a shouting match between her and Alice, leading to the point that the lady of the house had smacked Augusta across the face.

Worse of all, her son didn't even scowled his wife for striking her.

Right there and then, the Matron Longbottom knew she had to do something and fast. Otherwise, her family's name would be looked upon as mockery. Despite the fact, her grandson was the Boy-Who-Lived.

She did do something, come July 31. She took the young Potter boy, claiming that Albus had found a new home for him, and left Longbottom Manor before any could argue against what she just said.

Not that they would, she and Algie had taken drastic measures by putting a borderline dark level compulsion potion into Frank's and Alice's drinks. One that would cause them not to question what they are doing, then to slowly push all thoughts about Harry to the back of their minds.

Also, if questioned, they would talk themselves out of it without raising suspicions. As the potion would make them see that they had done nothing wrong and convince others of that.

While she didn't like doing this to her son, Frank will thank her for what she has done for the sake of their family in the future.

The old Headmaster of Hogwarts had forced himself to use every ounce of his occulmency training not to weep for the child, or to unleash his fury upon this old matron. He had fire called the manor to check up on both boys, it was there that Alice told him that Augusta was taking the boy away under his orders.

What was worse, was the fact Alice didn't even question what she said. When he asked her, where Augusta was taking the boy, her reply was what had the old man moving as fast as he could.

Suddenly, he stopped and gasp for breath. "Wait."

That location, was the home of Lily's sister.

On this very night at Private Drive, Augusta Longbottom carried the sleeping Potter boy, turned to see what Dumbledore wanted. The headmaster looked at her with an expression that hadn't been seen on his face for a long time, anger.

"What do you think you are doing, Augusta?" he demanded to know.

"I doing my duty as the Matron of House Longbottom, to achieve that I need to remove anything that could cause my grandson to become a squib. My decision is final, Albus." She stated in an annoyed tone, holding a look that she wasn't going to change her mind. "The mark of a squib would only bring nothing more than the shame upon the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Sadly, Alice and Frank had just recently '_open_' their eyes to this fact and agree with me."

Albus knew about the compulsion potion, but the problem was it was a Longbottom Family Potion, one that couldn't be simply removed with a Flushing Potion. Meaning he had no evidence that she had drugged her own son and his wife.

"Augusta, please see reason! How can you honestly say that leaving the Potter's son with Lily's sisters of all people is the best choice? Hasn't Alice told you that the two sisters hated each other?!" Trying to make her see reason.

Earlier in the year, he had single handily watched the Dursley's for two whole days hidden. He wanted to see if this would be a safe place to bring Harry too, but his report wasn't a pleasant one.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Lily's older sister, is obsessed at being an ordinary person, who lives a life in high class. If anything freakish appears, she would lash out at it and start dreadful rumours around the place, making many others look down on them. The biggest thing of all, she destroys anything that is in relation to her sister's freaky world.

Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband, was a very horrid man, and Dumbledore admits that's just sugar-coating it. The man drinks, he lies, he gambles, he even harassed other women in his office of work just to fill his fantasies. But the biggest thing of all, he was greedy, he wanted nothing more than money, money, money!

Dudley Dursley, the son of Vernon and Petunia, is nothing more than a spoilt little terror, demanding everything off people and expecting them to hand it simply over without question. Otherwise, he would hurt them and wouldn't get in trouble with the sway Vernon holds at being close friends with the principle.

"How can you deny him the comfort of knowing a mother's love and kindness or a father's wisdom? Yes, Frank and Alice may not be his real parents, but for Merlin's sake, you leave him here and any magical family…"

"I'm sorry, Albus," Augusta cut him off. "But my decision is final. I have discussed this matter with those of importance. All of them agree with us. Neville, my grandson, is the chosen one! We simply cannot divide our attention between him and a squib."

"You have manipulated your own son and his wife to abandon…"

"My family is not abandoning him!" She cut in once again, indignantly.

"You are abandoning him, damming the Potter and Longbottom alliance that has stood for nearly seven hundred years. Why? Because you assume, he's a squib! Don't forget there have been many late bloomers when it comes to magic cores!"

But Augusta just huffed. "Do as you wish Albus, but I'm leaving the boy here and putting up a blood ward. If you, or anyone that is magically linked to you, dare try and take this boy away from this place, I will have you tried before the Wizengamot. _Chief Warlock_."

The headmaster's eyes narrowed at her. "To think that you would stoop as low as abandon this boy to people who HATE magic with a passion! I hope I'm there that day in the future, the day when this boy breaks the alliance between your families." With those final words, Albus Dumbledore apparated away.

"He should be locked away in St Mungo's." The Matron muttered in rage at the old Headmaster's final comment.

She continued walking the remaining distance to the front porch of #4 Private Drive and left the sleeping two-year-old Harry on the doorstep. He was wrapped in a small blanket with a note that has his name and age fastened to it.

Longbottom then pulled out her wand and cast a borderline dark blood-ward charm, tying it to Harry's blood over the neighbourhood. One that doesn't protect the boy, but would instead inform her if anyone magically tries to take him away from the house.

Satisfied with the job she's done, the old woman walked down the sidewalk and into an alley, before she apparated home.

Never for one moment realizing that she had casted the ward incorrectly, the blood-ward would inform her if someone magical tried to take the boy from the ward against his will. However, if Harry decides to leave on his free will, then the ward would do nothing.

Minutes after the Augusta had left, a form shifted into view next to the sleeping form of Harry. Albus Dumbledore may have been unable to convince the old bat to reconsider her actions, but he refused to let a child alone in the night.

"Oh Harry…I hope someday, you will find it in your heart to forgive this old man for his failure. Everyone deserves the opportunity to find their path in life, and you, my dear boy, are no different."

Picking the boy up, he walked towards the door and knocked on it. By time his meeting with the Dursleys come to an end, they would finally agree. But it cost two things, each on Albus agreed to. However, they would stay active as young Harrison remains alive, in their custody, and calls them a family.

With everything he agreed to do complete, the headmaster had given young Harry one last goodbye, wishing him the best for his future until they meet again at Hogwarts. Before being forced to leave the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven Years Later<strong>_

_Sighing lightly, looking up from the book on the desk before him, he would look outside the window. The clouds were gathered and dark grey, despite staying it was supposed to be a sunny and dry day on the weather, it would appear to be the opposite._

_In the room he was in, other kids were talking among one another._

_Many complaining about the weather, due to what this day was. Other talking about what their costumes looked like, along with the props that came with them. Finally, a certain group that were making snark comments in his direction._

_The freak. The freak of this class. The freak of this school. The freak of Little Whinging. Hell, according to his uncle he was a freak of nature. Always alone, always looked down upon because he wasn't like others, always causing problems for others._

_Always the freak._

_Despite being in class, the teacher never stopped them. With his uncle holding such a high position, no teacher goes against him. As those who don't go against him are those his uncle's in his pocket, to which they give his cousin an easy time while he was belittled at every corner._

_Today was no different._

_October 31, 1986. The day can otherwise recognised as Halloween, or in this boy's case, it was the day that his parents were killed._

_How did he know this?_

_When he asked his aunt and uncle about his parents, they simply claimed that they had died in a car crash and that his father was an unemployed drunk, wasting every coin of money earned on alcohol. Following that, the boy was forbidden from asking questions, particularly those regarding his parents._

_He wasn't even allowed to know their names._

_On this day, he was belittled by their English teacher when he was unable to read fully out some more of the complex words in the book they had. The teacher taunted him, before mocking that he must have brain damaged caused by his drunken father._

_The kids just laughed at him, the word freak being whispered to the point it turned into a small chant. Over and over, the word freak being chanted by each kid in his class._

_Clenching his hands to his book, the boy tried to continue but it reached the point that the teacher told him to shut up and sit down. He also added the fact that for a six-year-old, he was word for word, a stupid little freak._

_The kids just laughed and laughed._

_At this point when something like this happens to the boy, whenever he had been mocked, made fun of or insulted passed a limited, something unexpected and unexplainable happened. For one teacher it was their chair breaking on them, another found had found a chunk of chalk dust in their face._

_For this teacher, his hair, which was later discovered to be a wig, turned pure blue._

_The boy was saved from being shouted out, as the school bell rung, allowing the teacher who hadn't noticed to dismiss the kids for the weekend. It wasn't until said boy exited the school and passed the school gates that the shouting from said teacher was heard._

_Luckily, he was too far away to be called and accused._

_Though this day wasn't over yet. While other kids were heading home from elementary school. Many were talking among each other about what costumes they were going to wear when they go trick-or-treating this night._

_The boy, on the other hand, having been forced to wear the oversized hand me downs that belong to his cousin by his aunt, was running for his safety. Why? His cousin and his friends were chasing after him. Their game of 'Harry Hunting' had begun._

_Since it was also the day his parents died, when they caught him, they promised they were going to beat him extra hard so he could join them._

_The boy was able to lose them by cutting straight through the park. Due to being chased by them before, he was able to adapt himself into a fast runner. As his home drew near, or rather his aunt and uncle's home, he reached the final crossing that would lead onto his street._

_But that is when it happened, making this day known as a cursed day for him._

_Right as he crosses the street, after looking both ways, a car had speeded around the corner in his direction. Not for one second did the car slow down, as you are legally required to do. The car belonged to his Uncle._

_The reason for his speeding was due to a phone call he received half an hour ago from the boy's teacher. Accusing the boy of somehow turning his hair blue, in a rage of knowing what caused it, his uncle speeded home to teach the boy a lesson._

_With how close the crossing was to that corner turn, the boy had no time to move._

Both the lights and horn caused his eyes to jolt open, to find himself looking up at a white ceiling. Blinking slightly, he pushed himself up into a seated position, though had to wince as his right arm was slightly sore.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." A cheerful voice spoke to his left.

Looking to his left, he found himself looking at the doctor in a white lab coat. The man was holding a clipboard and smiling at him as he finished jolting some items down. From the present name tag, one could see it read, Doctor Astra.

"Glad to see you're awake." He spoke softly, putting his pen away as he sat down on a chair near a desk with an active computer on it. "Well, I can happily inform you that your check-up for this month has now come to an end."

Rubbing his eyes slightly, the boy remembered where he was. He was at the hospital in London for his monthly check up, like every month since the incident all those years ago. He must have fallen asleep while lying on the bed.

Looking at the mirror hanging on the wall, the nine-year-old, soon to be ten, saw his reflection staring back. His raven hair was still as messy as ever, but his forest green eyes were shining strong. Taking a breath, he moved himself off the hospital bed and into his wheelchair.

To the side of the chair was his book bag, which was full of books that he had brought from a bookstore that morning prior to his check-up.

"It seems we were longer than usual today," Doctor Astra spoke looking out of the window. The sun was already beginning its descent into a new night. "Let's get you on down to the hospital bus stop before the last bus leaves."

The boy smiled softly nodding his head, moving his bag pack onto his lap. The doctor pushed the chair along, out of the room and down the hallway.

It was easily noticeable that the boy was known by the other doctors and nurses as they greeted him and he greeted them back. It wasn't until they were in the elevator going down that the doctor spoke, noticing the look on the boy's face.

"Did you have pleasant dreams, Harry?"

The boy knew better than to lie to the doctor, causing him to shake his head. "I dreamed of that day." Harry softly replied.

Nothing more was need to be said, the doctor knew very well what '_that day_' he was referring to.

"Um…Doctor Astra." The boy's voice spoke up softly, snapping the man out of his thoughts. "H-How is my condition?" Harry asked as the man never really mentioned it during his check-up.

There was a reason why too.

The doctor's full name was Richard Astra, born in Japan and graduated with a doctor's degree like his close friend, Doctor Sachie Ishida. It was nearly four years ago in a few months' time that he moved out here. This boy before him here was his first ever patient.

After the incident on Halloween back then, nerve paralysis was what the boy had been diagnosed with back when he was six, which ended with him begin placed in a wheelchair. Over the last few years, the conditions hasn't worsened, nor at the same time lighten up.

"It's going good, we are looking more into it and may have found a specialist that can help." He said, but by the look in the eyes, he could tell that the boy would rather one day be out of that chair sooner, then later.

Honestly, the man is trying everything to help this boy. He's considering sending the boy to Uminari City in Japan. Nerve paralysis is one of the fields that his old friend had studied more in then himself.

He's even contacted her about this, she wants to meet the boy and have a look at his condition herself. They were making arrangements so she could fly out here to see him in the upcoming summer next year, however, it was slightly hard due to looking after her adopted daughter of...well about the same about of time the boy's been his patient.

The girl's name was Hayate Yagami.

His fellow doctor had met her by doing a simple check-up of the children at a local orphanage. It was something about the girl's nature that captured Sachie's heart, a few months later she would end up adopting Hayate.

Actually, it was because of the two doctors that the two children started sending emails to one another. He had to smile, the boy had made such good friends with the Yagami girl.

Feeling a gush of wind on his face, Doctor Astra realised they had left the elevator to the point they were standing outside, at the bus stop. To which the final bus for the night had pulled up, people climbing on while the driver was lowering the wheelchair ramp.

"I'll see you next month, Mr. Potter." He said in a slight professional tone to the boy, who nodded his head at him. "Oh, before I forget…" dropping the tone, he reached into his coat. From it, he pulled out a wrapped up present. "I may not get a chance to say this tomorrow, so happy early tenth birthday, Harry."

The boy smiled softly as he accepted the present. "Thank you, Doctor Astra." He replied gently. Waving goodbye as the driver wheeled him onto the bus, into the section where he wouldn't be in the way.

The bus rose and drove away from the hospital, only stopping at certain bus stops to drop passengers off.

It was well into the night when the late night bus had returned from London to Greater Whinging in the county of Surrey. The only difference between Greater and Littler Whinging is the fact the houses were much nicer and didn't all look the same. However, Kids from both sides still attended the same Whinging Kindergarten and Elementary schools.

It was just past half past nine, as the last occupant on the bus had looked out of the window to see where they were. The next stopping point would not only be the final stop for the bus tonight, but the boy's own stop as well.

Harry was sat quietly reading a book from a small selection in his bag as the bus travelled along the road.

He sighed quietly, looking back out the window.

Unknown to others who had watched him earlier. If they had looked a little closer that would have noticed that while it looked like he was reading a book, when in true fact his mind was in another place thing over things.

Every time he had those dreams, he couldn't help but think of his life up to the point and how it all changed.

For as long as, he could remember he had lived with his cousins, the Dursley's, on his mother's side of the family. There was his uncle, Vernon Dursley. His aunt, Petunia Dursley. Finally, his cousin, Dudley Dursley.

From a young age, he was always told that his parents were killed in a car crash, as his father was lazy, deadbeat, broke, drunk who lived off other people. While his mother would do anything for alcohol and money.

It also seemed his aunt, his mother's sister, had a strong hatred if someone was to mention the word or anything to do with '_magic_' anywhere near her. She would screech stating that it wasn't real and that it was to never spoken of again.

But that wasn't the worse of it.

From when he could remember until three years ago, he had been smacked, punched, kicked, beaten, and even whipped. Bashed over the head with a frying pan, even having a door slammed into his face and being pushed down the stairs.

Everything was being done towards this boy, who was being treated as if he was more of a slave than a family member.

He was made an enemy of kids around him because they were scared of his cousin Dudley, though that soon changed as the kids begun to call him a freak for their own joy. It also didn't help that his aunt and uncle had hindered him in his studies so he was stupider than his cousin.

Finally, there was his bedroom, other rather his cupboard under the stairs. Every day he wished, wishing more and more to leave this misery.

Then came the final turning point, on Halloween back when he was six…

The boy shook his head to get those memories out of his head. He's been terrified of going near cars for a while now because of that accident, well not terrified go going near, but being in front of an active car. He shook his head and thought of events after the incident.

It was at this point that everything begun to change for him.

That change came in the form a man, his name was Gil Graham.

He was an old man who, by appearance, looked like someone that had worked in the military with a high position. The man had been the one to help Harry after the incident, bring him to the hospital and paying the bills for the treatment.

It wasn't until after that, when they finally got a chance to talk, that Harry discovered Gil was a close family friend of his mother's father, Harry's grandfather, and had known his mother.

Of course, with how he had been treated, Harry didn't believe this to be true. After all, if it was, where had he been all this time?

The old man had proved what he said was true, when he presented a picture to Harry. In the picture was his parents on their wedding day. While Gil knew Lily, Harry's mother's name, through being a family friend. He couldn't say much about James, Harry's father's name, since the first and only time he met the man was at the wedding.

However, this picture meant much more to Harry then Gil knew. Since it was the first time he had seen what his mother and father looked like, as well as learning their names.

From that day, Gil had done a lot to help the boy.

Firstly, it came in the form of him organising a house for Harry to help support his condition, now in a wheelchair. Second, he had his helpers, Aria and Lotte Liese, look after the boy and help him with stuff he needs help in.

It was through Lotte that his body was getting the nurturance that it lacked due to the Dursleys, as well as training his upper body so he could pull himself around, in and out of his wheelchair. Aria, on the other hand, had helped Harry more in his academics.

Thanks to his, now called, Uncle Gil, the boy discovered that his mother had left him an inheritance in the bank. It was set up to help look out for his everyday needs, such as groceries or clothing.

Of course, since he still attended the same Elementary School as Dudley and living close to Little Whinging, Petunia had somehow found out that his mother had left an inheritance for the boy and not her.

This had caused his Uncle Vernon, who had somehow escaped court and jail from the incident, to one day, as Harry was collecting some groceries at the shop, march over. He dragged the boy out of his wheelchair, demanding that he hands all the money given to him over.

After all, he was a freak of nature. He didn't deserve the nicer clothes he was now wearing, nor the contacts he wore instead of glasses. However, his attempt failed when he found himself tasered by a nearby police officer, who saw a big man harassing and trying to mug a defenceless kid in a wheelchair.

It was through that event that his Uncle Gil was able to gain a restraining order against the Dursleys, for Harry. At the same time, had fully emancipated the boy in the eyes of the law.

The Dursley's were now kept a distance away from him, but he was still taunted as the freak at his elementary school with his teachers mocking even more for the fact he was stuck in a wheelchair. But that also changed when their school received a visit from the board of education, having received information through an anonymous tip.

Let's just say that when the kids returned, at the start of the New Year in 1987, at least seventy-five percent of the staff had been fired and replaced, along with the headmaster. Replaced with those that were slightly stricter against bullying, non-bias, and not in Vernon Dursley's pocket.

The bus giving a small jolt as it came to a stop brought Harry from his thoughts. Seeing they arrived, he put his books away as the bus driver lowered the ramp, the driver had then helped young Harry by wheeling his chair down the ramp and onto the sidewalk.

Making sure he was in the area of safety.

Harry thanks the driver for his help, as the man nodded his head back. The boy watched as the bus driver pulled the ramp backup and closes the door behind him, before driving off down the street. Once the bus was gone, the boy began to push himself along the pavement in the location of his home.

The night was peaceful, the stars were shining bright, and it was so quiet in this area. It was one of the things the boy liked about it. The people on this street were kinder, then those on Privet Drive that believed the spread rumours.

Pushing himself down the sidewalk, on towards his home, he could help but think of his Uncle Gil and the Liese twins.

Two years ago, just after his eighth birthday, his Uncle Gil had slowly stopped visiting to the point that he had to call the man. According to the twins, old age was finally starting to catch up with him. Then a year later, just after his nine birthday, the twins were called back to help him.

Harry understood and let them go, knowing the basics of cooking, cleaning, and mainly how to take care of himself. Plus being emancipated, means he was legally allowed to live alone. The boy was more concerned about his Uncle Gil, hoping that he will get better soon.

However, this year had hurt slightly.

As during the holidays, including Christmas and New Year, he had spent it on his own and by himself in his home.

It would get the usual phone call from Lotte or Aria, wishing him a Merry Christmas or New Year, followed by telling him that his Uncle Gil's condition was improving slightly. Then made up for it by sending him a unique kind of gift.

The last one came in the form of the book. Unlike other objects, this book was more special as it was supposed to be a book that his '_mother_' had left behind for him. But it was impossible to open because of the chains that locked it.

Reaching the crossing, he looked both ways. However, just before he began to push his wheelchair across the road, the sound of a truck could be heard.

A second later said truck, with its driver nodding off behind the wheel, speed right over the crossing. Not for one second slowing down to stop. This had caused Harry to take some deep breaths, glad that due to the quietness of the neighbourhood he was able to hear the trunk.

Looking both ways again, making sure that there was no cars or over vehicles coming his way, the boy pushed his wheelchair across the road. Once he was across, he wheeled himself around the corner and there his home awaits for him.

Wheeling himself up the ramp and unlocking the door, he wheeled his chair inside. Once doing so, he closed and locked the door behind him before changing his shoes to some slippers. Wheeling down the hallway, he stopped before the answering machine and saw the button blinking.

Reaching over, he pushed the answer button.

_[You have two new messages.]_ The answering machine replied, before playing the message for the boy to hear.

_[Hello?]_ A familiar voice spoke, the tone used caused the boy to know what was going to be said. _[Harry it is me Lotte. Well, um, it's your birthday tomorrow, Harry. I'm sorry to say we won't be able to make it. We'll make it up to you, promise!]_

The boy sighed while he wanted to doubt his own thoughts, a part of him knew this was going to happen.

_[Also, Gil is starting to get a lot better now. Happy Birthday. Bye!]_ The message came to an end with a beep.

As he thought before, it still hurt slightly.

The machine beeped again. _[Second Message.]_ It informed him, as the second message played.

_[Hey Harry.]_

Only this message wasn't English, it was spoken in Japanese.

The boy recognized the voice straight away as Hayate Yagami, the girl that Doctor Astra had introduced him to. This girl was, apparently, the adopted daughter of the nerve paralysis specialist, Doctor Sachie Ishida.

They would usually call one another only once a month on the weekend, this was mainly because of the long distance phone bill.

The first time they heard each other's voices, Harry didn't know a lick of Japanese while Hayate didn't understand a single word of English. It was only because he had Doctor Astra and she had Doctor Ishida that the two adults translated what was said.

Since then, Harry, with Aria's help, had been learning Japanese like a second language, with Hayate doing the same with English. After nearly four years, he now understood the basics and could translate what she said or wrote by email.

_[Sorry about not being able to call you till now. Firstly, I hope I've time this right otherwise I'm going to sound daft, Happy Tenth Birthday Harry!]_ The boy had to chuckle slightly, she got the time zones mixed up again. It seems she realizes this as a voice corrects her. _[Wh–oh jeez. Happy Birthday for tomorrow, forget what I said before.]_

She quickly corrected, her voice sounded embarrassed.

_[I hope you get and enjoy the gift I sent you, I love what you sent me for my birthday last month.]_ The other voice begun to speak to her again. _[Ah, I've rambled for too long again, enjoy your birthday Harry.]_

As her voice clicked off, the message coming to an end, the answering machine went off with a beep. _[No more messages.]_

He had to smile. It was Monday, 30 July 1990 where he was right now and looking at the time, it was 10:00 p.m. So that meant for Hayate in Japan, it was Tuesday, 31 July 1990 and the time was 06:00 a.m.

So knowing Hayate, from their emails and calls, he could tell that she was preparing for the Comiket. From what he checked online was also known as the Comic Market, this is the world's largest dōjinshi fair held twice a year in Tokyo, Japan.

So of course she would be preparing for it. She loves designing and making her own cosplay outfit. The event was coming up out there in a week or so.

Looking at his answering machine again, the no more messages part did still slightly hurt. It might sound selfish since he got two messages for an early birthday, three including Doctor Astra, but…

Shaking his head, he turned his chair from the machine and wheeled it onto the kitchen. Like Lotte had taught him, on days he knew he was going to be in late, he had prepared himself a small meal and left it in the fridge.

Once he had finished that, washing the plates and putting them away, he wheeled himself into his bedroom. Stopping to look at his mother's book and the picture of his parents on his desk.

He placed his cell phone on the charger, before opening a small case. He removed his contact lenses and placed them into the case, before putting on his glasses. While he was in the comfort of his home, he would always wear his glasses instead of his contacts.

He then moved himself over to his bed. Parking his wheelchair into its normal spot, the boy moved himself onto his bed.

It seemed that this was going to be one of those nights where sleep alluded him.

Sighing, he reached over and turned the bedside table lamp on, before opening his book bag and pulling the brown bag that contained the new manga book he brought today.

Laying there on his side, reading his way through the book, all sense of time around the boy would be ignored. When he would finally look up at the clock, he would see that it was about forty seconds away from the hour.

"It's already midnight…" He blinked surprised, usually he was good at keeping track of time.

As the clock turned its hand to straight up midnight, all thoughts had left his mind, a ray of light was forming behind him.

Slowly turning his body around, he looked in shock as his mother's book had moved by itself into an upright position. A darkish violet aura was pouring off it as it slowly lifted into the air. Moving in his direction.

The boy moved back slightly as the book began to beat like that of the heart. It looked like it was trying to open its cover, but the chain was stopping it from doing so, or rather had. The chain starts to crack to the point the cover slammed open, breaking it, and started flicking through so many blank pages.

_[Disengaging the seal.]_ The boy blinked shocked as he heard the book speak, in his ears, it sounded German, but yet he clearly understood it as if it were English.

Soon the book slammed shut as the cover faced him, lowering slightly till it was hovering before him. The dark aura caused the boy to shake in fear as he tried to back away on his bed.

The last thing he heard, before having to cover his eyes from the blinding light it created.

_[Activating.] _

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>_

Well, there you all go. The prologue chapter for my written story, Rise of the Night Sky.

Just to clear some things up, yes, in this story Gil did know Lily Evans father and was a family friend, so there for he knew both Lily and Petunia. However, Gil didn't know that Lily could use magic, as it was kept quiet.

Also, Harry's new home in the Greater Whinging, for what it looks like, think of the house that '_Hayate_' owns in the A's series. Something similar to that.

_**Next Chapter:**_ _The Wolkenritter – Part One_. The knights have been awakened, signalling the activation of the Book of Darkness. Only to their confusion, this master isn't like their previous masters, he is different in more ways than one.

Please let me know what you think in the review section below. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
